


Personal Tutor

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [35]
Category: The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mart knows Dan could use a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Tutor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callievalpoli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callievalpoli/gifts).



Mart turned up for Dan’s vocabulary lesson just as Dan was settling down to tackle the rust on last year’s traps with naval jelly and steel wool. “Would you care for some assistance?” the younger boy said, not waiting for an answer. He shed his jacket and put on one of the heavy canvas aprons before settling down beside Dan.

“It's not your job to clean these,” Dan mumbled, as he passed over one of the traps. “Maypenny won't pay you.”

“I'll benefit in myriad fashion regardless,” Mart said. “The longer I’m with you, the longer _Trixie_ has to babysit.”


End file.
